Lucky
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shishi Red |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pegasus Shishi Red |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shishi Red Orion |label = Shishi Red Pegasus Shishi Red Shishi Red Orion |name = Lucky |gender = Male |sentai = Uchu Sentai Kyuranger |homeworld = Unnamed planet Luth |firstepisode = Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Kyuranger) TBA (Movies) TBA (Specials) |casts = Takumi Kizu Rei Tanaka (child) }} is , the Red Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from in the Shishi System. Chronologically, he was the fifth Kyuranger to be awakened. He is later revealed to be a distant descendant of the legendary warrior Orion. Aged 20, Lucky was born on July 7th. Character History Past Contrary to his name and his title as the Luckiest Man in the Universe, he was not born that way, even says himself he was born "unlucky". When Lucky was still a child, he was caught up within an incident with everything around him being destroyed. Having been separated from his parents, with their fates unknown, Lucky was sent away from his original home planet in an escape pod to the planet Luth where he eventually grew up. Present Traveling from his home planet Luth, Lucky comes across a meteor shower and crashes onto the surface of the planet Crotos where he comes upon three Kyurangers battling Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Impressed by them he then decides that he will be one of them. His cruiser crashed, the Kyurangers take him back to the Orion where Raptor 283 tells him their story. He attempts to get a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to work but it won't without a Kyutama, so he makes off with the Seiza Blaster to find one. He crash lands (again) on Jagjag and meets Garu, who possesses a Kyutama. Garu's hesitance to fight annoys him and he tries to push Garu. The Kyuranger find him and so do Jark Matter. In the ensuing fight, Jark Matter throws him into space, but the Kyutama awakens in front of him and allows him to change into Shishi Red. As Shishi Red he has full control of his powers and discovers that he has access to the Shishi Voyager which has the ability to dock other voyagers as well as form a Giant Robo. Upon defeating Jark Matter in the battle and gaining new comrades in the Kyurangers, along with newly-minted Ookami Blue, Garu, he is welcomed by Raptor 283 as part of the Rebellion. During a briefing on the Rebellion's mission by Raptor 283, Lucky pinpointed the location of the next Kyuranger to the planet Zigama, taking off in the Shishi Voyager to find them. Coming across a pair of thieves, Balance and Naga Rei, Lucky believed them to the bearers of Kyutamas themselves and joined them the way to their mark, a precious gem in a Jark Matter facility. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. Lucky and Naga are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Lucky's shot proved to be fruitful as Naga Rei and Balance earned their Kyutamas and fought with the Kyurangers to take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Lucky appeared before , now accompanied by , again as he was facing off an example of his own enemies, a trio of from . Offering his assistance, Lucky was blasted off a ledge by the Bugsters only to luckily have his fall broken by landing on an Instigate before joining Emu in transforming, with Ex-Aid assuming the which he split in two to even the odds. Taking out their swords, Shishi Red met the Bugster trio in a skirmish alongside the Ex-Aid duo, with Shishi Red personally engaging the . The fight was soon ended when Motors' fellows disengaged and left, leaving him to be defeated by the three heroes' triple slash, freeing his . Canceling their transformations, Lucky was thanked for his assistance by Emu, leading him to question if the Kamen Rider had any comrades of his own. Assured by Emu that he had , Lucky voiced to the doctor that he was lucky and that he should cherish them before bidding him farewell as he took his leave. Team-Up with the Dekarangers and Gavan Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against members of the Space Outlaws Deathgalien: Naria, Azald, Quval, and a pack of Moebas, before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. Lucky was the first to arrive, ramming into the Deathgalien trio as he transformed before yelling "yossha lucky!" Fighting off the Deathgalien, Shishi Red faced the Azald, who was confused in that, in contrast to his familiar foes, he was a red warrior yet a lion. Through a lucky bout of momentum provided by backing into a net, Shishi Red was able to crush Azald before breaking him apart when the team performed their combined All-Star Crash against the Deathgalien, forcing them into retreat as Azald reformed. Their work done, the Kyurangers took their leave while their appearance was observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Having walked around the Orion, Lucky walks in on Hammy as she is maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that her, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try. Lucky acted as a judge for Balance and Naga Rei as they practiced performing a Star Change roll call. The duo tries it the first time, but Lucky rejected it. Then they tried again a few more times only to fail. Their last attempt, which is their standard roll call, earns Lucky's applause. Chou Super Hero Taisen Lucky led the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Lucky fought one-on-one against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars (Pegasus) Shishi Red appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Lucky is naive, optimistic, determined, and hyperactive. He has a habit of saying "Yossha lucky!" whenever something good happens, which is often due to his amazing luck. Lucky is incredibly strong-willed, both in his ideals and his goals: he has a tendency to make decisions with barely any evidence and believe in their plausibility no matter how much the facts suggest otherwise. This, combined with his naivety, makes him come across as immature and stupid. However, he has solid instincts and a logic to his actions, paying attention to things that others do not. He is overdependent on his luck, and quickly became insecure and even panic when his luck ran out, this becoming apparent when he was defeated by Ikargen. In truth, this all stems from his traumatic childhood in the past, leading him to believe that he was born unlucky. In turn, his frequent shouts of "Yossha lucky!" serve as a form of encouragement to himself as he tries his best to stay positive and uphold his unwavering belief in good fortune. He later manages to regain his confidence, which helps him in defeating Ikargen. Powers and Abilities ;Devil's Luck: The most notable of Lucky's abilities is his extraordinary luck which provides unintentional benefits to him and his allies. It is so great to the point that he has survived when falling from orbit and pinpoint the remaining Kyuranger in a short amount of time when the Rebellion that had been searching them for long was unable to do so. Furthermore, he himself claimed to be the luckiest man in the universe. Unfortunately, by episode 11, it ran out, rendering him powerless. After a talk with Shou Ronbou and Garu, Lucky regained the confidence he lost and regained his status as the Luckiest Man in the Universe. ;Immeasurable Dream: His dream of freeing the universe from Jark Matter's domination is so vast that the dream-eating Yumepakkun died trying to consume it. Shishi Red Mecha *Shishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. * : Shishi Red performs a slash attack with the Kyu Sword alongside Houou Soldier. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2-7, Ex-Aid Episode 24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23-26, 28, 29, 31, 32 - Pegasus Shishi Red= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Kyutama which arms him with the sentient body armor "Pega-san". Arsenal *Kyutama **Pegasus Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword accompanied by four other Kyurangers using their Seiza Blasters. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 6, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Pegasus Shishi Red) - Taiyou Shishi Red= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Tenbin Gold, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Hebitsukai Silver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red shines a bright light at his enemies. He can also use this attack as a flashlight. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, 19, 25, 28, 29 - Shishi Red Moon= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode. In this form, Shishi Red gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Ookami Blue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 24 - Shishi Red Orion= , titled the Miracle Star, is Shishi Red's white-colored power-up form accessed through the use of the Saiko Kyutama.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=27840 In this form, not only he can freely open teleporting portals in combat, he can also summon any weapons owned by other Kyurangers. He can even summon giant Kyutama from Kyurangers who are not available, like Ryu Commander's and Oushi Black's, in order to form the Kyutamajin. Arsenal *Kyutama **Saiko Kyutama *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Buckle *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword **Kyu Spear **Kyu Claw **Kyu Crossbow **Kyu Axe **Kyu Sickle **Kyu Rapier **Kyu Shot **Kyu Slasher *Ryutsueder *Houou Blade & Houou Shield Mecha *Shishi Voyager *Koujishi Voyager *Orion Voyager & Orion Battler Attacks * : Shishi Red channels the power of all twelve Change Kyutamas and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 30-32 |}} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Lion". **His finisher "Regulus Impact" refers to the star Regulus, the brightest of the Leo constellation. Portrayal *Lucky is portrayed by Takumi Kizu. As Shishi Red, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田将司 Takada Masashi) , whose previous role was Zyuoh TheWorld and Cube Gorilla in ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger''.'' Notes *Shishi Red's Pegasus Mode pays homage to , the main character from the manga/anime series , that also has a constellation motif. The Pegasus crest on his armor is similar in color and design to the one seen in the Pegasus cloth's box. **Furthermore Lucky becoming Pegasus Shishi Red could be a reference to the senpai-kohai relationship between and . *Shishi Red is the first Red Ranger to have a lion-motiff since GaoRed. **Lucky is also the first Post Anniversary Sentai Red to have a Lion motif. *Lucky is the second Kyuranger to use more than 1 of the Kyu The Weapon's modes the first was Balance (Tenbin Gold) the only difference between the two is that Lucky didn't have a problem with the mode he used where as Balance complained about the weight of the Kyu Sword. *Lucky's prefered Kyu The Weapon mode (Kyu Sword) is the only one out of its nine modes that uses all of the attachable pieces. *Lucky's catchphrase ''Alright, Lucky and his pre-battle saying Lets Test Your Luck might be a reference to Horoscopes as they use constellations to tell a person the kind of fortune they will have. *His backstory of being transported from his own planet is somehow similar to Kal-El/Superman. *Similar to Ryouma, he is a fire-themed Red Ranger with a lion motif. *Shishi Red Orion's powers seem similar to the powers of 's Cosmic States form, 's Kiwami Arms form, 's Type Tridoron form, And 's Grateful Damashii form as they all combine the powers of the collectibles they or their allies use. Lucky getting killed in an episode, only to revive the following after as a means of achieving his form brings to mind the said Riders in gaining said final forms. **Shishi Red Orion combines the powers of the 12 Kyurangers. ***J.A.K.Q.'s Big One was also able to use the powers of his teammates and was a white-coloured hero. **Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States combines the powers of the 40 that he uses. **Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms combines the powers of all the that were used in the show. ***Shishi Red Orion has the biggest similarities with this form for many reasons. ****Both can use all the weapons that come with the powers they combined to access the form. *****Shishi Red Orion can use all Nine forms of the Kyu The Weapon as well as the Ryutsueder and the Transformation Rotating Sword Houou Blade and Houou Shield. *****Gaim Kiwami Arms can use all the weapons that He and other use. ****Both can summon their weapons in a somewhat similar fashion by teleporting them in a certain way. *****The weapons Shishi Red Orion uses appear through the Emblem of his Teammates that appear above him. *****The weapons that Gaim Kiwami Arms uses appear through the same portals as the Rider Arms. ****Both have their chest armor decorated with the powers they combined to access their form. *****Shishi Red Orion's chest armor is desorated with a red star and small dots above his red star designed in a solar system like style each in the colors of 4 of his Teammates. *****Gaim Kiwami Arms's chest armor has pictures of all the fruits he can use on it. **Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron combines the powers of all the that he uses. **Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii combines the powers of the 15 Heroic that Ghost and his Rider allies use. However, Shishi Red Orion's overall design is closer to Mugen Damashii. *Lucky's Shishi Red Orion form makes him the first Sentai Ranger since the Core Rangers of the 29th Super Sentai Mahou Sentai Magiranger to wear a cape. *He is the first Super Sentai warrior with a differently-colored enhanced form, since his original color is red, and his enhanced form is white. *Shishi Red Orion form is a good bond between Leo Mycenae and Orion Eden in Saint Seiya Omega series Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** episode 24, ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronpo'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' }} References Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 1 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai White